keafandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Rules - DOA
Rough draft - meld into joint rules for both clans - just note exceptions Clan (DOA and KEA) above all , company above the rest. We do not, unless fired upon, shoot at mmo. We are a proud clan and strive to be the best. Any help you may need we will be there. If we do not respond right away we are more than likely battling somewhere. Do what you can until we get to you. Most importantly, have fun, fight fiercely. Entry Level requirement = lvl 11 - Leaders may make exceptions. 1. Signup bonus after in clan 2 weeks: ...... A. Signup Bonus lvl 11 = 1 mill ...... B. Signup bonus lvl 12+ = 2 mill ...... C. Signup bonus FE = 10 mill ...... D. Teamspeak participation = 1 mill - ...... E. Recruiting bonus paid after member stays 2 wks = 500k Issuing clan credits - Do NOT change your ship name MORE THAN ONCE after joining clan. PICK ONE NAME AND STICK WITH IT. 1. Ammo and/or initial nostro ship purchase credits = up 500K ; 2. Goli and Vengi Bid = member must earn 1/2 of planned bid amount - member must have min 5 elite engines and 5 AO3 shields. 3. Flax drone credit 4th, 5th, 6th drones = min time member 1 week = 1/2 cost of drone (wc) 4. shield/laser bid credit = varies 5. One time iris = 10 mil player contribution expected flax drone credit 4th, 5th, 6th drones = min time member 1 week = 1/2 cost of drone shield/laser bid credit = varies One time iris = 10 mil player contribution expected Player Bank expectations by lvl 1-7 = whatever you need for ammo purchases = min is the amount of any clan funds given for ammo purchase - one week to build up to that level after clan funds given Levels 8-10 = 1 mill (wc) Levels 11-12 = 5 mill (wc) Levels 13+ not FE 10 mill Levels 13+ and FE = 15 mill If you want to Leave clan after receiving clan credits, you must discuss the timing and reasons with a clan leader before leaving. . . .Please answer these questions in application: . . . If you another clan member referred include their name .. include your level, your ship type, list any clan you have been in, list any other DO account your have, any other information about your playing style times or expectations. . . . Recommedations for new members . . . 1.Build up your ship . . . 2. Do the Quests . . . 3. Level up Always keep 1000 uri on hand for repairs, more if you have drones Partner up with other wing members to do quests and alien kills Learn dragging and circling techniques Do not ask for credits unless you meet the requirements for them Be respectful of all In chat or whispers - no insults (even in fun) No 1 vs 1 challenges only ask for help on aliens you are strong enough to drag to port If you want help ask specific players and only ask once - no begging MMO relationships 1. Do not shoot mmo - unless shot off your kill - no exceptions 2. If cargo stolen = post on mmo chat and tell leaders - Do not shoot 3. Help on kills with non-clan members; only after asking - you must know how to watch for lock and break lock before helping Performance bonuses paid see post in teamspeak for details